Heaven Smile
Not to be confused with Heaven's Smile. Heaven Smile, also referred to as the Smiling Faces when they first appeared, is a terrorist organization in the video game killer7 headed by the game's main antagonist, Kun Lan. While it is considered a terrorist organization, its members are actually demonic, mutated beings that also act as living bombs. History Heaven Smile first publicly appeared at a meeting of the United Nations in 2003, where one of its operatives executed the organization's first suicide bombing attack. Hereafter, various other high-profile targets were hit, signaling the return of terrorism to the world. This early Smile, known then as a Smiling Face, appeared to be little more than a human who can trigger an explosion, but later on the Smiles became the more zombie-like, invisible and bizarre creatures seen in the game, possibly due to research done at the Colosseum. The killer7 is called in to deal with the threat, only to find it rising higher and higher. They battle throughout the course of the game, with the killer7 damaging their production by killing Curtis Blackburn. Wherever the killer7 go, Smiles are always there, infesting locations around the world. The group's activities presumably come to an end with the death of the Last Shot Smile. Creation of Heaven Smiles Through the use of the light that shines from Kun Lan's God Hand, normal humans, willing or not, are transformed into Heaven Smiles. However, it is revealed in the course of Encounter, that just human flesh, alive or not, can be used in the making of Heaven Smiles. According to Mr. A, he and two other scientists developed a method to filter and modify the light of the God Hand. This is how different forms of Heaven Smiles are able to be created in a facility on an unknown Asian island (likely Battleship Island). It's suggested that the battles with the more dangerous and strange Smiles in the Colosseum are where such Smiles are prototyped. Types of Heaven Smiles There are three basic methods of Heaven Smile creation: Smiles created through flesh obtained through the organ trade, ordinary people who have been transformed into Smiles, and Smiles who have been created through replication by a Duplicator or Mother Smile. Besides their origin of creation, there are many different versions of Smiles with different powers and appearances. They are: *Heaven *Camellia *Micro *Duplicator *Spiral *Another *Bombhead *Mother *Poison *Phantom *Ulmeyda *Giant *Backside *Protector *Protector Z *Broken *Protector ZZ *Mithril *Laser *Roller *Diver *Runner *Egg *Flower *Ceramic *Speed *Timer *Galactic Tomahawk *Black *Last Shot Additionally, a number of characters were transformed into Heaven Smiles. One member of the Red Gunners, as well as the Three Young Guys, were turned into normal Heaven Smiles; Andrei Ulmeyda and Greg Nightmare became unique Smiles. In the game's backstory, Jaco Checkbox's family and Mr. A and his associates were also turned into (presumably normal) Smiles. Predecessors and Successors Hand in killer7's timeline implies that, both before the events of the game and at some points over the next century and a half following the destruction of the Last Shot Smile, new creatures appear bearing some similarities to Heaven Smile. First, it describes that in 1980, MASK de Smith battles both prototypes for Heaven Smile and things called Mask Smiles in Madison Square Garden. This seems to refer to material featured in beta trailers for the game. As Heaven Smile was only noticed by the US in 2003, it is likely that these creatures were deployed solely to face the Smith Syndicate rather than as terrorists. A similar incident occurs in December of 1990 in southern France. The Smiths dissolve a secret meeting at a resort hotel, battling large numbers of what are called Rollout Heaven Smiles in the process. The first of the creatures to appear after 2014 are the Heaven Tears, who appear in 2050, and three years later the Third Smith Syndicate is formed to combat them. Kun Lan and Harman Smith are not said to battle again until their appearance in Shanghai over 50 years later, so it is not known who led either one of these groups. Many years later in 2170, an air-born monster called Final Smiles appear in the billions and battle the Fifth Smith Syndicate, which is led by MASK de Smith, in what is referred to as a "final battle". It is also unknown whether Kun Lan was active for this or not. It's also possible that another monster occurred between these two, to battle the Fourth, or that more appeared later on. Official Website Description Trivia *Heaven Smile may have its conceptual roots in Flower, Sun, and Rain, in which a stock body of Step Sding has been transformed into a living bomb (and detonates, destroying the Spice Shop.) Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Groups Category:Heaven Smiles